


Spider-Man Encounters Part 1

by 107thInfantry



Series: Spider-Man Encounters [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Meets Captain America, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: It’s a slow patrol day, so Spidey decides to follow someone. Someone who, it seems, can take care of themself fine without the super powered boy. Who is it? Might Spidey get more than he bargained for when he meets the man?
Relationships: Captain America & Spider-Man, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Spider-Man Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Spider-Man Encounters Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! This is my first ever fan fiction, so don’t go to hard on me! Comments and suggestions are welcome!

Spider-Man swung above the streets of Brooklyn as the sun began to set. It was a cold autumn day, but it was pleasant enough with the sun on his back and the effort of his movement keeping him warm. When it was a slow day like today, he liked to watch his shadow below him. It would bounce in front of him if he got the angle just right. 

That was how he spotted the man. He stood out as the shadow passed over him. He wasn’t wearing a coat as would be sensible in this weather, just a light denim jacket and some army type pants that looked like they had come out of a history book. A red hat obscured his face. It was like he had attempted to dress himself but not entirely understood the concept of fashion. 

Spidey decided to follow him. He was a sucker for human interest documentaries, and it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. It was like all the nice old ladies had taken a day off from crossing the street. The man turned off into an ally, seemingly deep in though. Spider-Man stopped to watch from a building, his breath making clouds in the air. He had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, a figure lunged out from the darkness. It grabbed the man. Before Spider-Man could react, the figure was on the ground, held there by the man like he was a child. Was he a child? There was no way he was eighteen. The man spoke first.

“Shit, kid. Where’d you get this knife?” The man sounded calmer than anyone should be in that situation, Spidey thought.

“Let me go!” There was panic in his voice.

“Are you going to run?” the same measured tone responded. 

“You can’t prove anything”

“I don’t need to prove anything. I need you to stop robbing people”

“Who said I ever robbed anyone, huh?”

The man paused.

Spider-Man looked at the boy who was still on the ground. He had darker hair than he did, but he couldn’t help seeing himself in the boy. They might even be the same age. The fear the boy’s eyes was unnerving. Spidey decided that if the man didn’t let up soon, he would web them both up. Maybe the man had it handled but he would wait it out just in case. 

The voice returned. “Did you rob anyone?” It was more tentative now.

“Not yet. I just needed some money bad. I just wanted it for my sister. She didn’t deserve any of this shit.” The boy started crying. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he looked even younger than he did in the beginning.

“Damn, kid. Well take this as your warning to never pull a stunt like that again.” He pulled out his wallet, slipping a business card in between hundred dollar bills. “Call me or don’t. Just get yourself off the street, alright? I’m keeping the knife.”

“Yes, sir,” the kid hiccuped

Lifting himself off the boy, the oddly dressed man sat back against the wall of the alley looking tired. He pulled the hat down like he wanted to take a nap. “Go on then. I’ll be watching”

The boy ran into the last few rays of daylight on the street. As the sun set, Spider-Man hopped off of the roof into the alley.

“Dude, you totally pulled an uncle Iroh on that dude!”

“No idea what that is but it sounds cool”

“It’s only the best show ever. It’s called avatar the last air bender. Ironman likes it too. Isn’t that cool?”

The man sat up. “Queens?”

“How the hell did you know that?” Peter blanched. He considered running. His identity was in danger. He was scared.

Lifting the hat from his face, Captain America put on the exact face he used for PSAs and said “Language”

The Spider-Man facade came back immediately. But something about the way Captain America was looking at him told him that it wasn’t enough. Peter stumbled over the next few words. “I’m pretty sure that shit is worse than hell and I’ve got to go tell Mr. Stark about this. He’s going to love having something on you”

“Kid, take a seat” 

Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not going how Peter planned it. He was supposed to be all cool and congratulate the random citizen. He was not supposed to blow his cover and get a talking to from the one and only Captain America.

“I said sit” 

Peter sat.

“I got beat up in this alley a long time ago.” 

That was not where Peter thought this conversation was going to go.

“I got beat up in a lot of alleys back then. I was a kid not too long ago. People always put a paragraph in about me being bullied at the begging of my story. They put it in so kids will look up to me and feel a connection. They don’t mention that I was beat up until I was 20 damn years old. I didn’t jump around in a red suit but I did some dumb shit. The thing is, it might have just made me who I am. Just stay safe and don’t get killed. And remember who the enemy is. It sure as hell isn’t the boy who tried to rob me. It is poverty and violence and ignorance and hatred.”

Spider-Man stared at him. “So you’re not going to tell anyone”

“Nah. But you better get out of here”

“Yes, sir”

“Go on then. I’ll be watching”

Spider-Man swung into the darkness of the night, smiling a bit at the realization that Captain America approved... and cussed more than he did. Maybe he should drop by the homeless shelter tomorrow. Maybe he could do a fundraiser for them or something. He counted the streetlights on the way home.

Steve Rogers sat there for a long time. Those boys were two sides of the same coin. Is circumstance what made them different? Were they different? When he finally walked home, the sun was rising. A new day for the robber perhaps. A new chance to change.


End file.
